The Reign of The Shadow Prince
by reychop
Summary: Doubt about their relationship was confirmed when Sasuke and Sakura's wedding was announced. Driven by anger and betrayal, Naruto revealed his own path to be- The Lord of Darkness. Will Sasuke redeem himself? KyuuNaru SasuNaru SasuSaku


Lord Of Darkness

Summary: Doubt about their relationship was confirmed when Sasuke and Sakura's wedding was announced. Driven by anger and betrayal, Naruto revealed his own path to be- The Lord of Darkness. Will Sasuke redeem himself? SasuNaru SasuSaku, KyuuNaru

-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Opening New Paths to Darkness

-o-o-o-

Naruto sat in front of a lake, staring at the water with a blank expression. But inside his head, conflicts surrounded his very being.

He is strong. He is formidable. And he is loyal, a trusted friend and a reliable ninja. But this is not a situation he could just pass up as a laugh. This is a serious one- much serious than being Hokage.

You see, after he brought Sasuke back, he and the team were immediately promoted and recruited to the ANBU. Deeming that the mission is dangerous due to Orochimaru's involvement, Tsunade gave them special privileges and recognition. This made his ascent towards popularity and gained most of the villager's trust.

Not soon after that, they found out that Sasuke's cursed seal is growing its influence over the mind of a certain Uchiha. While they were searching for the jutsu to cure it, he was assigned to Naruto's team.

And of course, being the leader, he had the most contact with the Uchiha. Old flames and bonds were rekindled and a new relationship was formed. Yes, it started out as a good thing. But as soon as the seal was removed, Naruto felt that his boyfriend had been spending less and less time with him.

Their meeting has grown less and less intimate. Cold looks, harsh words and even at sparring, Sasuke seems to be rougher than usual. This puzzled Naruto. Growing without a family, he could not understand why Sasuke is acting this way.

Determined to find out the cause, Naruto left a clone in his position and went out to investigate. Nothing seems to be out of ordinary so he left home. Weeks later and the treatment is still the same. Naruto decided that enough is enough and confronted Sasuke but instead, he found Ino and Sakura talking. Eavesdropping, what he had heard shattered his very being.

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations Sakura! I guess you won after all." Ino shook her hand with a fake smile._

"_Of course. True love... I can't believe I can actually feel it." Sakura dreamily stated, still not out of her euphoria at the prospect of actually getting married to her childhood crush._

"_Yeah. I guess you do. But, this made me wonder though. Sasuke and Naruto were already together. So I can't see how Sasuke managed to actually asked you for marriage." Ino said, smirking at the thought that Sakura were just spreading false rumors._

_But what happened next surprised her. She was slapped by Sakura! And what's more, she had bitter look on her face._

"_What Sasuke-kun does is his business. Don't forget. Naruto is useless to him. He can't offer him the clan he wishes to rebuild. And what's more? Sasuke said so himself and even asked me to bear his heirs! Now isn't that enough proof that Sasuke-kun loved me? Or are you just jealous? Ha! You better!"_

_Before Ino could respond, Sakura was on her way._

_On the other hand, Naruto left the hiding spot and went towards a serene lake- the place he discovered when he was young._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto sighed and punched the nearest tree. "You're wrong Sakura! Sasuke would never abandon me! He said so himself and I will punch the bastard if he even denies what he said."

As Naruto prepared himself to find Sasuke, he stopped as red chakra engulfed his body.

"What's happening?" Naruto looked around him and the chakra evaporated, as it formed a fox shape. Naruto watched at it with fascination, forgetting his current problem for a second. The chakra form is emitting demonic aura but it's not damaging. In fact, Naruto felt himself, drawn to it.

The young ninja gaped once the figure talked.

"Hello mortal. That blasted seal had finally given way! And now, I, the great Kyuubi, am standing before you in all my glory!"

"You! How did you escaped!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the figure.

"Ahh... That's easy. Right after we had connected, I have started planning on my escape. After your confrontation with the Uchiha, the seal finally cracked as I lent you my power. And now, your emotional instability had given me access to this mortal plane."

Naruto's eyes widened as he prepare for a seal. "Then I will protect this village! You haven't succeed 18 years ago and you won't this time! Kage-" But he was stopped as a tail threw him towards a tree.

The figure in front of him laughed. "Silly mortal. I knew you were special. Though it is very tempting to kill you at this spot, it wont do me favor." The fox came closer to him and a tail caressed Naruto's cheek, which he found comforting as he leaned to the touch. "But you on the other hand, CAN do me a favor."

"Really? If it's about destroying the village, then count me out! I will protect this place no matter what. And even if it cause my death, then so be it!" The boy said angrily as he got away from the demon's hold.

His actions only amused the beasts further. And a fond smile stretched the demon's jaws. "Indeed, you are special. For that is why I had taken a liking to you. But I am not out to destroy the village. Nor am I to cause destruction. What happened years ago is purely incidental and I will explain everything to you later. What I want now, is you!"

"Let me explain. During my absence, my kingdom had fallen into chaos. The once glorious dimension of Fire is now distorting. And I won't allow my race to fall just like that. But, I cannot do it alone. You have been tied to me due to the seal. Will you go with me?"

Naruto's mouth opened. "What? Me? Let me think about it."

"Very well. Remember, if you accept the offer, you will rule my kingdom and become the best that you can be. Konoha will not give you the glorious power of the demons. Return here if you have decided. If you accept, you will fulfill your goals if you refuse, it's your loss."

Naruto merely nodded dumbly, too overwhelmed about the newly acquired information. As he remember his current problem, he set his course towards the hokage tower.

-o-o-o-

"Tsunade-baachan!"

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade said as she quickly hid the bottle of sake.

"Well, I have an important question to ask."

"Spill it out."

"Well, have you authorized Sasuke's marriage? I just want to confirm." Hearing this , Tsunade paled. She knew about Naruto's relationship with the Uchiha and she knew she had approved of the wedding.

"Naruto... it wasn't my fault! They persuaded me that Sasuke should have a family. That Uchiha himself asked the marriage be approved!"

Naruto's anger resurfaced. "I can't believe you! You know how important he is to me and yet you authorized his marriage!"

"Naruto, I know it's hard. But try not to be selfish for once! If Sasuke really did loved you, he would have married you instead." Tsunade said, slightly annoyed due to her tiring day.

"But-but, he do loved me!" Naruto whined, thinking that Tsunade is just kidding.

The hokage merely sighed. "Listen Naruto. He came to me, personally, for a marriage contract. If that's not an indication of his love for Haruno-san, then tell me what it is! I'll tell you again, stop deluding yourself and be rid of your selfishness. With that attitude you will never be hokage!"

Naruto was silent at this. Then, making a decision, he slowly untied his headband and let it fall to the floor.

Tsunade stared at him with fear, realizing what was happening. She heard Naruto sighed. "It saddened me to think that even you wouldn't trust me. I guess I'm not fit to be here. Perhaps, I'm not needed here."

"Wait Naruto. That's not what I--"

"No. My best friend betrayed me and now, you lost respect to me! I can't believe this! But--" He reached to his chest and pulled out the necklace. "I still have this. When I returned, I will have this to prove that I'm not what you think I am. You just wait, I'll become the best and when I come back, you will bow to me! You will acknowledge me!" Tsunade was unable to move or speak, for she was terrified at the demonic red eyes that were staring at her. As the boy blinked, Tsunade saw the last flash of blue and the orange clad boy disappeared.

Ever so unsubtly, her smirk widened as she vanished into a black smoke.

-o-o-o-

Anger and hatred coursed through Naruto's veins as he went towards the lake. As he entered the place, red chakra suddenly reappeared and Kyuubi's asked him with a serious expression. "So, Naruto, have you made your decision yet?"

"Yes, and I'm coming with you. I will rule beside you and I will show them how strong I am."

The fox rejoiced and patted the boy's head with a tail, and this time, he didn't hesitate to lick the lips that he had wanted so much. "That's a good boy. Now, let your reign begin! We shall crush those who oppose us!"

As he says so, a red portal appeared and as he held Naruto protectively, they entered the portal and vanished without a trace.

-o-o-o-

BACK AT THE HOKAGE TOWER

Tsunade was getting worried. She had felt a demonic chakra entered her office and when she woke up, she was in her closet.

Panic coursed through her and as she dashed towards the room, she spotted an already vanishing figure and a hitai-ate at the floor.

Picking it up, she recognized it immediately upon reading the "Property of Uzumaki Naruto" inscription. She quickly called a search party, but none was found.

-o-o-o-

Next Chapter's Preview:

The Resurrection of a long forgotten kingdom had began. As the dark presence in the other dimension expanded, Kyuubi can't shake the feeling that his happiness will be short-lived. But for now, he will continue with his plan and no one will stop him and his beloved Naruto. He had finally achieved what he had wanted and all is going according to plan.

-o-o-o-


End file.
